Scene 5
PIPER, JASON, and PERCY are getting ready to set down in Kansas. Annabeth (hugging PERCY) See ya soon, Seaweed Brain. Percy I'll come back to you. (he kisses her on the head.) Promise. Piper C'mon, guys. (PERCY raises his eyebrows at her, but after a last hug, he follows her down the gangplank, JASON trailing after) Piper (after awhile of endless sunflowers) Leo's idea of 'close' needs work. Percy Gotta agree with that. Jason If we don't get to whatever we're looking for soon, I'm going to kill Leo. At least, I would, if he wasn't the man with the ship. Let's get a ride. Percy I've got a friend, too. (They both whistle. BLACKJACK, PERCY's pegasus, and TEMPEST, JASON's venti come flying in. They hop on their respectful rides, PIPER joining JASON. They ride for a while before:) Piper Hey- what is that? Baccus Did Ceres send you? Percy What series? Jason He means, the goddess you call Demeter. Lord Baccus- you do remember me, right? I helped you with that lost leopard in Sonoma. Baccus Ah, yes. John Green, isn't it? Jason Jason Grace, actually. Baccus Whatever, John. You didn't answer my question. Piper No, my lord. I had a vision in my knife. You were standing next to a KANSAS 32 sign, and holding a silver goblet out to me. Baccus I only drink Diet Pepsi. Percy You drink Diet Coke. Baccus I don't know what you're talking about. And Jupiter has forbidden me from giving wine to minors. Piper But why would you think Ceres sent us? Baccus We were having a war council. The plants are not safe; the karpoi ''are in revolt. Percy What are you going to do? Arm your grapes with tiny assult rifles? Baccus I wonder why I didn't blast you at that other camp? Percy You thought about it. I think you were just too lazy. Baccus Maybe I should now... but we have- I think I know why she didn't come! It's a trap! ''(he disappears into nothing) Jason Lets- Gaea Too late Jason Grace! I've been watching you three. (Jason sits bolt upright in his saddle.) Piper Jason...'' (He turns to her. His eyes are gold) Percy, help! (she stumbles out of the saddle)'' Gaea Choose who will die with you, daughter of Aphrodite. Percy (eidolon) (in a hollow voice, not his own) One must die. Piper No! Stop! ( PERCY and JASON charge each other, but PIPER manages to jump out of the way.) Piper No. You MUST stop, now. ( the boys' bladesclash in a shower of sparks) ''Who are you? '' Jason (eidolon) We are the eidolons. (He blasts PERCY with lightning) Piper No! (PERCY rises from behind and knocks Jason off his feet. JASON's head hits the pavement with a sickening crack. A rustling in the sunflowers makes her turn. BLACKJACK is there!) Piper (PERCY is about to kill JASON) No. (He looks up. She stares at Blackjack.) You will not kill him. You will knock him out. Percy (eidolon) I will... knock him out? Piper Oh, sorry. I wasn't talking to you. (Percy crumples as Blackjack brings his hoof down on his head.) Oh, great. You didn't kill him, did you? Blackjack (on bottom of screen: Please. I know my own strength.) Piper Time to get them back to the ship, huh? I'll need your help, Blackjack. (she drags both unconcious boys with diffuculty onto Blackjack, mounts behind them, and they head back to the ship. Annabeth is checking the ballistae, but gawks at the strange sight of Piper with still unconcious Percy and Jason.) Annabeth What the- no, I don't want to know. Let's just get them to their cabins. (She drags Percy off with ease, and carries him down the steps. Piper follows, with Jason, with a bit more difficulty. Cut to PERCY's cabin. ANNABETH is sitting on his bed, holding his hand, as he sleeps. Piper is watching in the doorway. ) '' Piper Sorry about that. It was kinda my fault. Annabeth Forget that. Why on ''earth ''is the dent in his head hoof shaped? Piper Blackjack. Annabeth ''Excuse me?! Piper Long story. (Jason, still pale, stumbles up and puts a hand on Piper's shoulder for support.) Oh! Hey, Jason! Jason Hey. Sorry about it. You know.'' (he points to the growing lump on his head, then grins sheepishly,)'' What happened, though? I was possessed, or something. Piper Yeah. I'll tell you at dinner, when we report. (PERCY groans in bed. Annabeth tackles him in a hug.) Annabeth You're awake! (PERCY puts an arm around her) Percy Yeah. I noticed. (Turning to JASON) Hey, man. Glad to see you're up. Piper We need an emergency meeting. Annabeth Yeah. Why don't you guys clean up and change. And Percy,'' please shower. You smell like an electric horse. Percy ''(sniffing himself) I do? Annabeth (rolling her eyes) Yeah, Seaweed Brain. (cut to eating lounge) Hazel When Frank and I were on lookout, we saw a group of eagles flying in. Leo That's not good news. Are you sure they're Roman? Frank Positive. Coach Hedge Now, how about Piper's group? She dragged Percy and Jason back with Blackjack; it's driving me nuts. What happened? Piper (takes a deep breath) We figured out why Leo went bonkers. Leo Hey! Not my fault! Piper Exactly. Eidolons, possessing spirits, took over. Leo Whew! At least I didn't almost start World War III Hazel (rolling her eyes) Yeah. We got it. (to PIPER) Carry on. Piper There, however, were two more. One for Jason, one for Percy. They- they took over, and fought. Jason Yeah. (he takes her hand) Pipes, it's not your fault. You're the only reason that we are both alive. You saved us! Percy (raising an eyebrow) Pretty good, for someone who almost got trampled. Annabeth Wow. Gotta thank you for saving him! (puts a hand on PERCY's shoulder) Piper Yeah, well. The eidolons are still here, though. (A long silence) And probably in us. Hazel (biting her lip) Yes. Piper's right. During my time in the Underworld, I met plenty of those nasties. (Shivering) I can sense them here. (Her teeth chatter. Frank puts an arm around her to warm her up.) Piper I'm going to try something. It might not work. (clearing her throat) Eidolons, raise your hand. Leo (laughing nervously) You think that's really- (his face goes blank and he raises his hand. Percy and Jason mirror him. Frank Mars Almighty, that's creepy! Annabeth Please cure him! Piper I'm trying! (to the eidolons) Are there more of you on this ship? Leo (eidolon) No. The Earth Mother sent three- the strongest, the best. Piper You must leave. Percy (eidolon) We must live. Piper Not here, you won't. Listen up: you ''will ''leave those bodies. Jason (eidolon) We-we will leave these bodies. Piper And not possess someone on this ship ever again. Percy (eidolon) We won't Piper You will promise on the River Styx. Leo (eidolon) We promise on the River Styx. Piper You are dead Percy (eidolon) We are dead. Piper Now, leave. (all three boys slump foward. Annabeth and Hazel catch Percy, Piper catches Jason, but no one catches Leo.) Leo Ow...Did it work? Piper I hope so! Jason Does this mean I can stop getting head injuries now? Piper I hope. Now, let's all get to bed. This is way too much for a day- we need rest. Category:Scenes